Air
by ayuno
Summary: Dan air tetap pada siklusnya hingga menguap. Sama seperti perasaan gadis itu yang entah kapan akan berakhir. / Untuk Infantrum Challenge 'Go Away'.


Air

Dipersembahkan untuk Infantrum Challenge 'Go Away' dengan mengambil _Prompt_ Kebebasan

Phi Brain © Mayori Sekijima

Air baru saja terlempar dari awan abu-abu gelap. Suaranya nyaring ketika satu demi satu mulai berjatuhan di atap seng. Segera setelahnya, mereka meluncur, terserap ke tanah, tersangkut di dedaunan, menggenang di lantai, atau memercik di atas sebuah payung seorang gadis muda.

Air mulai menunggu. Hujan deras perlahan menyisakan gerimis. Gelayutannya di sudut atap payung gadis itu masih bertahan untuk sekian detik. Dengan satu gerakan kecil dari si gadis, air mulai tergoyah, dan akhirnya jatuh, lalu mengikuti jejak air yang lain, menggenang dan terserap di tanah.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, mulai memerhatikan sepasang anak di lapangan sekolah. Sebuah pohon _oak_ yang cukup besar dan lebat cukup memayungi keduanya. Meskipun sesekali, gadis itu dapat melihat air yang memercik ataupun lolos dari ranting-ranting pohon hingga mencapai rambut dan pakaian kedua pemuda itu.

Tak lama memerhatikan, gadis Itou itu berlari kecil ke arah keduanya. Tahu kalau kehadirannya tidak akan digubris semudah itu, maka dengan sebuah teriakan keras, gadis itu lantas memecah suara hujan, hingga kedua pemuda di sana beralih pandang padanya.

"Nonoha! Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Salah satu bocah yang berambut gelap balas berteriak. Kaito. Kaito Daimon. Begitu nama yang keluar dari mulut gadis muda tadi. Nama itu disebutkannya dengan lantang, penuh penekanan di setiap sudut katanya.

Lalu beberapa lembar kertas yang digulung mendarat persis di kepala pemuda Daimon itu. Ah, bocah lain di sebelahnya dapat melihat rambut gelap Kaito yang basah memercikkan air setelahnya.

"Besok Rook harus kembali ke Inggris. Apa kau mau membuatnya sakit dengan mengajaknya bermain di tengah hujan begini?" Nonoha kembali memasang pandangan tajamnya.

"Ah, Nonoha. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan Kaito." Pemuda lain dengan rambut keperakannya mencoba menenangkan. "Aku yang mengajaknya kemari, karena ingin mengenang masa kecil kami."

Beberapa _puzzle_ yang tergeletak di bawah pohon cukup menjelaskan itu. Lagi-lagi ini tentang _puzzle_. Kedua makhluk laki-laki itu tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada hal lain selain benda-benda penuh teka-teki begitu.

"Ta- tapi, Rook. Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit di perjalanan besok."

Kaito memicing. Dia heran. Tidak biasanya gadis Itou itu sangat memerhatikan Rook. Mungkin benar, Rook teman baik Kaito sejak kecil—yang mana, Kaito pun merupakan teman baik Nonoha sejak kecil. Tapi ini berlebihan. Perhatian Nonoha itu... tampaknya menyimpan sesuatu. Kiranya begitu yang dipikirkan Kaito.

"Oi, Nonoha." Pemuda yang sangat menyayangi rompi merahnya itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Nonoha. Ah, air yang tadinya bergelayut di ujung payung Nonoha, sekarang sampai terjatuh di punggung pemuda itu—saking dekatnya jarak mereka. "Kau tidak sedang menyukai Rook, kan?"

Dan, oh, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Daimon Kaito dapat merasakan tinju spesial dari atlet karate sekelas Nonoha.

"_Ba- baka_!"

Dengan cepat, Nonoha meraih tangan Rook dan menyeretnya paksa, meninggalkan Kaito yang kini meringis atas tinju indah barusan.

Air sudah tidak terlalu banyak yang merintik dari langit. Nonoha bahkan sampai menyampingkan payungnya. Sekarang yang terdengar hanya percikan air dari tanah becek yang dijejaki mereka. Air-air cokelat itu kini mendarat manja di sepatu kedua remaja yang masih menyusuri jalan sepanjang sekolah.

Satu dua titik air dari langit menghantam lembut wajah keduanya. Nonoha yang tidak memedulikan itu tetap menyeret Rook dengan paksa. Rook dapat melihat asrama putra yang baru saja mereka lewati. Tampaknya, Nonoha sudah meralat pemikirannya yang tadi—yang menyuruh Rook kembali ke asrama untuk beristirahat sebelum pulang esok hari.

Dan benar saja. Keduanya kini berhenti di salah satu taman sekolah. Dengan kesal, Nonoha segera menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang masih basah akibat hujan. Air-air di sana kini terserap oleh rok gadis yang lekat dengan ikatan tunggal pada surai cokelatnya itu. Rook yang mahfum dengan bahasa tubuh itu turut mendudukkan diri di sebelah gadis berparas manis tersebut. Agaknya, dengan posisi demikian, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih di bawah rintikan hujan.

"Kaito _no baka_!" Nonoha mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ikatan di sana kini tampak berantakan.

Dengan sigap, pemuda yang lekat dengan warna putih itu meraih pergelangan tangan Nonoha. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau yakin?"

Silakan menyalahkan _puzzle_. Teka-teki itu sudah membuat lelaki yang satu ini tidak tahu cara menangani perempuan. Demi Tuhan, Rook. Seharusnya dia menenangkan Nonoha, bukan langsung mengacu pada pertanyaan begitu.

Tapi tampaknya, Nonoha memang bukan seorang gadis seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya. Dihantam satu pertanyaan—bukan—dihantam satu masalah begitu justru membuatnya yang tadinya menggila karena sebal, kini terdiam tanpa gerakan yang berarti.

Cara Rook memandangi Nonoha sekarang lebih terkesan seperti tengah menuntut jawaban dari pemilik iris cokelat di sebelahnya.

Air yang lain kini jatuh sebagai air mata seorang gadis muda. Ya. Nonoha menangis. Bukan diniatkan sejak awal. Hanya saja, air mata itu tiba-tiba meleleh mengiringi akhir dari suara hujan. Pemuda di sebelahnya segera menyodorkan selembar sapu tangan yang akhirnya segera ditolak oleh Sang Gadis.

"Kau tidak apa?" Rook kembali memecah kesunyian itu. Bagaimanapun, siapapun yang melihat, pasti akan menduga kalau dirinyalah penyebab Nonoha menangis.

"Aku... aku takut."

Suara lemah Nonoha mencapai pendengaran Rook yang masih mengkhawatirkan gadis di sebelahnya. Kata takut barusan, entah bagaimana menggerakkan tangan Rook untuk merangkul gadis Itou itu.

"Tidak apa. Kau bisa memikirkannya lagi."

Sengukan pelan Nonoha meruntuhkan kesan gadis kuat yang dimilikinya. Tapi dia tetap tidak peduli. Benar. Menumpahkan sesuatu yang memenuhi ruang hatinya saat itu lebih penting baginya.

"Tidak, Rook. Keputusanku sudah pasti. Aku akan semakin sakit kalau masih berada di sini. Sudah ada Ratsel, kan? Kaito pasti sudah tidak membutuhkanku." Lalu sengukan itu menghilang oleh sebuah senyum manis di bibir Nonoha.

"Haaaaah..." Kali ini Rook meluruskan kakinya dan mulai melemaskan badan. Air sudah berhenti turun dari langit. Dari caranya melipat tangan di belakang kepalanya, tampaknya menunjukkan kalau Rook sedang menganggap ini sebuah mimpi di siang hari. "Nonoha yang kutahu tidak akan menyerah semudah itu." Dia melanjutkan.

Entah Nonoha harus merasa tersanjung atas pujian barusan, atau justru kembali meneteskan air mata. Yang pasti, gadis itu kini berdiri tegap menantang langit yang sedang mengusir awan abu-abu gelap tadi.

"Aku ingin bebas, Rook. Dan kurasa, pindah ke Inggris untuk setahun sisa sekolahku adalah pilihan yang tepat."

Kedua tangannya direntangkan. Nonoha seolah ingin membiarkan dinginnya udara menyesap di sekujur pori-porinya.

"Lagipula, daripada memikirkan Kaito bodoh yang tidak pernah membalas perasaanku, bukankah lebih baik kalau aku mencari pemuda lain?" Wajah lembut Nonoha kini hanya berjarak sekian senti dari wajah tegas Rook yang masih menatapnya bingung. Goresan keyakinan di kedua bola mata cokelat Si Gadis agaknya membuat Rook sedikit awas. "Uhn... Mencoba jatuh cinta padamu, misalnya. Ahahahaha..."

Rook menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya pada masing-masing pipi Sang Gadis. Dengan sedikit memaksa, dia mulai menekan kedua tangannya, seolah ingin menyatukan kedua telapak itu.

"Bodoh. Kau kira semudah itu membuatku jatuh cinta?"

Nonoha hampir saja menghajar pemuda berwajah pucat itu, sampai suara lain yang dikenalnya mematahkan niatannya.

"Kukira kau sungguh membawa Rook beristirahat. Ternyata ini yang kalian lakukan."

"Kaito..."

Kedua insan yang nyaris diduga sepasang kekasih itu lekas menyerukan kata yang sama pada sosok pemuda remaja lain yang kini berdiri angkuh dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan.

"Ka- Kaito. Ini bukan seperti yang..."

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya, Nonoha. Lagipula, ini sudah terlalu sore. Aku akan pulang duluan. _Jaa_."

Baru saja Kaito melambaikan tangan dan berbalik arah hendak pulang, remaja lain dengan setelan putihnya segera menangkap tangan yang lain dari pemuda berkulit cokelat muda di sana. Kaito—nama pemuda yang dicegat barusan—kini telah berbalik beradu tatap dengan iris biru jernih di belakangnya.

"Nonoha." Rook kembali memecah keheningan sekian detik barusan. "Bukannya ada yang ingin kausampaikan pada Kaito?"

"Eeeeh?"

Sungguh. Apa yang diminta Rook barusan belum terpikir di kepala Nonoha. Bahkan selama perbincangan singkat mereka tadi, tidak ada perjanjian seperti itu. Ah, lagi-lagi, Rook Banjou Crossfield memutuskan semuanya sendirian. Nonoha seharusnya tidak meremehkan status pemuda asing itu sebagai pemimpin POG.

Gadis manis itu masih mencerna permintaan tersebut. Bukan. Gadis dengan daya ingat super seperti dirinya bukannya tidak mengerti arti dari sesuatu yang dibahasakan Rook barusan. Justru karena mengerti, Nonoha jadi kelimpungan begitu. Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan permintaan Rook tersebut kepada Kaito.

Di sela itu, Kaito dengan mudahnya melepaskan rematan Rook di pergelangannya. "Kalau kalian ingin mengumumkan tentang hubungan kalian, itu sudah terlambat. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Dan Nonoha merasa seperti tersengat seketika itu juga.

"Aku akan pindah ke Inggris besok."

Ah, akhirnya kalimat yang menyesakkan itu keluar juga. Rook tahu, Nonoha sangat berjuang untuk melontarkan kalimat itu pada seorang yang dicintainya. Air yang mengalir di sudut matanya sudah cukup membahasakan itu.

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu, Kaito _no baka_! Tapi aku lelah dengan ketidakpekaanmu. Aku iri pada _puzzle _yang lebih dapat menarik perhatianmu. Karena itu... aku akan belajar ke Inggris, sehingga dapat menyaingi Ratsel itu dan menarik perhatianmu!"

Kaito membiarkan bibir-bibirnya terpisah selama menghayati isi hati Nonoha tadi. Rook yang sudah mahfum benar hanya mengangguk seolah menunjukkan di pihak mana dia berada.

Gadis Itou itu masih menangis di sana. Air mata yang tadinya hanya mengalir dalam kesunyian kini ditemani sengukan keras dari Itou Nonoha. Namun, walaupun demikian, dua remaja laki-laki tadi hanya terpatung di tempat masing-masing dengan pose yang tidak berubah. Bahkan kini, sengukan keras itu sudah membuat sekelompok burung yang tadinya bersembunyi di sederetan pohon di taman sekolah itu terbang tanpa berbaur lagi.

"Sudah jelas, kan, Kaito?" Rook tampaknya lelah juga dengan kebungkaman sedari tadi. Kini langkahnya mantap menuju Nonoha, kemudian merangkulnya dengan lembut. "Kalau kau tidak bergerak cepat, jangan salahkan aku, kalau di Inggris nanti, kami menjalin hubungan serius."

Kaito mulai menampakkan ketidaksukaannya. Jangankan merangkul Nonoha seperti itu, menyentuhnya sedikit saja, Kaito sudah dihujani pukulan. Agaknya, dia merasa iri sebagai teman masa kecil Nonoha. Atau mungkin, iri sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Maaf, Kaito." Nonoha mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri. Sapu tangan yang dipinjamkan Rook tadi benar-benar tidak berguna. "Aku hanya ingin bebas dari perasaan cemburu ini. Menunggu secara sepihak begini, melelahkan juga, kan?"

Manis. Itu yang terbersit di benak Kaito ketika melihat Nonoha menyunggingkan senyum langkanya. Wajah lembutnya yang terbingkai sinar matahari dari barat sana, terlihat lebih dan lebih manis lagi.

Dengan perlahan, Rook mulai menuntun Nonoha ke arah gerbang sekolah—mengantarkan gadis itu pulang. Tentu saja untuk bersiap sebelum keberangkatan esok hari. Tapi ketika langkah mereka mulai mendekati Kaito, Nonoha berhenti dan meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Sang Einstein itu.

"Oi, Ka-i-to."

Penegasan di setiap sudut kata dari namanya itu tidak mengubah posisi bungkam Kaito. Ia kini hanya mencoba mencari arti dari kalimat-kalimat Nonoha yang tadi. Dia berharap, mata gadis itu akan berteriak bahwa semua yang diucapkannya tadi adalah bohong.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku." Nonoha memulai intimidasi lembutnya. "Sebelum aku kembali nanti, jangan menjalin hubungan romantis dengan siapapun. Kau harus melihat perubahanku dulu." Dan tiga jari Nonoha segera menyentil dahi Kaito.

Pemuda itu tidak berkata apapun. Sentilan barusan seakan membuatnya semakin membisu di sore indah itu. Ah, atau mungkin, permintaan Nonoha tadilah yang mengatupkan sumber suara tegasnya.

Kaito kini hanya dapat menyaksikan punggung seragam itu yang kian menjauh dari area pandangnya. Dia sangat ingin mengejar gadisnya, menghentikan rencana apapun itu untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi sesuatu tentang perubahan Nonoha nanti menahan kakinya untuk diam di sana. Cukup diam dan menunggu. Ya. Sampai nanti, dia akan benar yakin bahwa yang dinantinya memang layak untuk dinanti.

Matahari kini sudah terlihat bulat di ujung barat sana. Nyaris tenggelam. Air pun mulai menguap dan kembali ke udara. Sama halnya dengan perasaan gadis SMA itu yang juga sedang diuapkan agar nantinya dapat mengembun dan membasahi hati pemuda Daimon itu.

Semoga.

_Fin_


End file.
